fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Earthling/transcript
PROLOGUE Dancik Residence - Boston, MA RANDY DANCIK: (listening to soft music, answers his ringing cell phone) Hello? NATALIE DANCIK: (driving her car) Hey, Honey, I'm glad I caught you. Where are you? Did you make it? RANDY DANCIK: (brash lie) Airport lounge. About to board in fifteen minutes. Look, Nat, I know with Mom being sick and me traveling so much I feel bad. I told you it wasn't gonna be like this anymore. NATALIE DANCIK: It's alright. We'll just do something next weekend when you get back. RANDY DANCIK: You're not upset? (starts to sign an anniversary card) NATALIE DANCIK: No, I understand, don't worry. I mean, if you have to work, you have to work. RANDY DANCIK: Are you on your way home? NATALIE DANCIK: There was some traffic, but I'll be home in about five minutes. RANDY DANCIK: (large TV in other room turns on) Hey, listen, they just called my flight. NATALIE DANCIK: Okay. Have a safe trip. Call me when you land. RANDY DANCIK: I will. Happy anniversary. NATALIE DANCIK: I love you. RANDY DANCIK: I love you too. (ends call. turns TV off. wanders apartment looking carefully. a large dark shadow with human features follows him. a hallway light goes out. he turns it back on. he returns to the flower bouquet he bought and places the card it. he walks down the hallway and the light goes off again. he flips the light back on and the human-shaped shadow is directly in front of him and moving forward. Randy backs away but runs out of room.) NATALIE DANCIK: (enters and sees the flowers and card bought for her) Randy, you're gonna get it. (finds him sitting in an armchair, quit and still) Randy, you totally got me. I had no idea. (becomes concerned over his stoic posture) Randy, stop it. You're scaring me. Randy? Randy? (she touches his knee and it disintegrates into a fine ash) No... no... no... Ahhh! (his head tumbles to the floor and turns into a cloud of ash) Ahhhh!!, Ahhhh!!! ACT I Dancik Residence - Vacuuming Up BROYLES: (sits in a nice upscale restaurant and prepares to order a meal. then answers his ringing cell phone) Broyles. (quickly leaves) OLIVIA: (assessing the scene as forensics and Walter examine the evidence) This doesn't make any sense. There's no forced entry, no signs of a struggle. Walter, do you have any thoughts? WALTER: (working over the cremated Dancik) Reminds me of Christmas. Like a fire log that burns so hot it remains intact, holding the shape of its former self. You used to love that when you were a child. You'd poke the log with your little finger when it had cooled, and you'd draw genitalia on the reindeer decorations. PETER: Happy memories, Walter. But I think what she meant was do you have any thoughts as to what happened to Dusty here? WALTER: Well -- well, the seat cushions have no scorch marks, (points to armchair) which rules out any form of fire or spontaneous combustion. OLIVIA: So could he have been dosed by something? WALTER: Yes, it's possible. But before we can determine cause, we need to find some way to transport Mr. Dancik's remains back to my lab. So, um... Well, Peter, I'll need a Dust Devil. PETER: (unbelieving) A vacuum cleaner? WALTER: Yes, you're right. Well, we'll need several. BROYLES: (to Olivia) What do we know? OLIVIA: Randy Dancik. His wife found him. She thought he was on a plane to Hong Kong. But he stayed home to surprise her for their anniversary. BROYLES: Did this man happen to be a doctor or work in a hospital? OLIVIA: No, he was an investment banker. BROYLES: Has he visited a hospital in the last twenty-four hours? OLIVIA: I can find out. Why? BROYLES: (somber) It's not the first time I've seen this phenomenon. Storage Garage - Broyles Repository BROYLES: (unlocking padlock on the garage door) Four years ago in D.C., several victims were turned to dust like Mister Dancik. (pulls door up) By the time the killings ended, there were five deaths. (0pens storage box and removes files) Each of the victims worked at, or had recently visited, Tyson General down in D.C. After the third death, I was contacted by an Eastern European man. He knew case-specific details. Details that only the killer would have known. (removes bagged items from the storage box) He offered to turn himself in, but only if we could decipher his formula. OLIVIA: What formula? (opens file she is handed) PETER: (takes and studies the file) It's a molecular model. Some kind of complex organic compound. I recognize a couple of these elements, but the others I'm not so sure. OLIVIA: What is it? BROYLES: Don't know, but he implied that solving it was the key to stopping the murders. C.D.C. and N.I.H. chemists worked around the clock but couldn't break it. There were two more victims, and after that, he stopped and the trail went cold. OLIVIA: Until last night. PETER: I'm gonna get these to Walter right away. (leaves with file) OLIVIA: (answers ringing cell phone) Dunham. Thank you. (ends call. to Broyles) P.D. confirmed with Dancik's wife that he visited his mother in a hospital yesterday morning. BROYLES: Which hospital? OLIVIA: Uh, Latchmere General. (both start to leave) Latchmere General - Late Visitor (late in the evening at the General hospital. halls are dimly lit while the patients rest. the duty nurse stands at her work station and types quietly on a computer. alone. the dark shadow figure walks down the corridor and approaches her from behind. something catches her attention and she looks up from her work. the shadow has past by her and flattened itself against a wall to avoid detection. she returns to her work and the shadow continues on its way through the dark hallways of the hospital) ACT II Latchmere General - Mobilizing ADMINISTRATOR: (walking the halls toward her office) The Latchmere Health Alliance is actually made up of three separate hospital campuses and a network of diff-- BROYLES: This is the hospital we're interested in. We need to review all your employee records. OLIVIA: We're looking for an employee here of Eastern European descent who may have also worked in a D.C.-area hospital about four years ago. We're looking for a match. BROYLES: (hands-over folded papers) This is a warrant giving us access to your network servers. My agents will need to take over this office. YOUNG AGENT: (walking in with other agents and stacks of files) Excuse me, Miss. Walter's Lab - Radio Active PETER: (as his father lifts, crumbles and drops the ashes back into a large jar) Walter, that is a man's remains you're playing with. WALTER: Indeed. Reduced to its most elemental components. Carbon and calcium. ASTRID: (returning from storage) One Geiger counter. Batteries replaced. WALTER: Thank you, my dear. ASTRID: Mm-hmm. PETER: You think some sort of radiation passed through him? WALTER: (prepares to use the device) We all carry low amounts of radiation. The water we drink, the food we eat. Seven rads or so. But that equation describes something organic and highly radioactive. If it has anything to do with the man's death, then this man will be in the mid to low hundreds. (passes the counter over the remains with no responses. passes the counter over Astrid to see that the device is working) This doesn't make any sense. Even reduced to this state, Mr. Dancik should have some trace amounts of radiation. PETER: Maybe it dissipated when he did. WALTER: It's unlikely. ASTRID: (answers ringing phone) Hello? Yup, he's right here. Hang on. PETER: (takes phone) Thank you. Hello. ASTRID: Mm-hmm. OLIVIA: (calling from Latchmere) Hey. Has Walter made any headway on the body? PETER: Just that it doesn't contain any radiation. Otherwise it's just a pile of dust. OLIVIA: What about the formula? PETER: He hasn't cracked it yet, but he thinks it may describe some kind of organism. And as of a couple hours ago, he started referring to it as a "she." WALTER: Oh... (wants phone) PETER: Hold on a second. Here he is. (hands phone to Walter) WALTER: Agent Dunham. The formula is a different matter entirely. (now transfered from Broyles storage file to a large chalkboard) She's a complex chemical puzzle. What, I don't know. OLIVIA: But can you solve it? WALTER: W--Well, first I would need to break her into her organic and inorganic parts. And then... (sees something new in the formula and walks toward it) OLIVIA: Walter? Hello? WALTER: (focused on the formula and not the phone call) Titanium tetrachloride. You sly temptress. OLIVIA: Walter? PETER: (retrieves abandoned phone) Hey. Me again. Needless to say, he's into it. I'll keep you posted. OLIVIA: Okay. Thanks. Latchmere General - Prime Suspect BROYLES: (walking amongst his crew in the Administrators' office) What do we have? YOUNG AGENT: We're indexing the employment records for both hospitals against any Eastern European names. Nothing yet. OLIVIA: (as she is joined in the waiting area by her boss) You know, I can stay. You should go home. BROYLES: I'll wait. (stoic. sips beverage) OLIVIA: Why'd the killer call you? Was it just to taunt you? BROYLES: Quite the opposite. He was distraught. (recalling unpleasant memories) Said he couldn't control it. I got the overwhelming impression that however he was killing these people, he wanted it to end. Until today, I thought maybe it had. (later, in the darkened hallways as staff still moves from room to room, a nurse stands at her work station as her computer monitor is disrupted by interference and static. in a nearby room, another nurse draws fluid into a hypodermic needle. the dark shadow figure quietly enters the room behind her. a patient in bed is the next target of the shadow. the nurse turns and screams at the sight) OLIVIA: (to Broyles, as hospital staff race to the room) Something's going on. BROYLES: (enters the room and finds the patient turned to ash and missing the top half of his skull. exits room and asks the closest nurse) Did you see anything? (to Olivia) I want this floor sealed. YOUNG AGENT: (approaching) Agent Broyles, we have a name. Tomas Koslov. He worked at the hospital in D.C. and quit the week the murders stopped. OLIVIA: (to agent) How long until he started working here? YOUNG AGENT: About a month later. He's a night nurse in the coma unit. He never showed up for his shift tonight. Vasiliev Apartment - The Raid RAIDING AGENT: FBI. (knocking open front door to apartment and leading rifle squad in) Tomas Koslov? OLIVIA: (looking in other rooms) Clear. RAIDING AGENT: (looking in closets) Clear. OLIVIA: (stating obvious to Broyles) He knew we were coming. He must have seen us at the hospital. ACT III Vasiliev Apartment - Investigating OLIVIA: (as Peter joins the forensics hunt) What do you think it is? PETER: (looks at debris field from electronics work) Soldering iron burns, electronic components. He was building something. BROYLES: (on phone) I understand. Thank you for running it. (to Peter and Olivia) Tomas Koslov was an alias. Nothing on that name in any of our databases. He forged his medical records and previous employment. PETER: Well, we still know he's Russian. OLIVIA: Cyrillic letters? (inspects electronic component) PETER: Tomas, whoever he is, certainly didn't get that from anywhere around here. BROYLES: Prints? CSI TECH: (holds-up evidence bag) Oh, yeah. Good one. BROYLES: Run it through A.F.I.S. Tape Recording - Cold Case (Broyles sits in a quiet office at the Federal Building, surronded by evidence and images from an old unsolved case. he listens to a taped conversation of himself and the suspect) TIMUR VASILIEV: (on tape) I don't know how many more will die. BROYLES: (on tape) Isn't that up to you? You have the power over what happens next. TIMUR VASILIEV: (on tape) No, I don't. You don't understand. This won't stop until you can solve that formula. Now I know you are tapping my line, so, Agent, can you solve it? You have ten seconds before I hang up. BROYLES: (on tape) It's been analyzed. The FBI, everyone, top men and women in their field. They simply need more time. Maybe we should meet someplace, you and I, you can explain what it is we're not understand -- Hello? Hello? (end of tape... responds to knock on office door) Come in. OFFICE AGENT: (enters office) Agent Broyles, Senator Van Horn's on line three. Washington, DC. - Classified Talk (sitting on a bench in a public park next to a waterway) BROYLES: What's so important that we had to meet face-to-face, Senator? DENNIS VAN HORN: Phillip, when you filed those fingerprints on your suspect, it went wide. The Bureau, Homeland, CIA. Flag went up in Langley. They're gonna take this case from you and demand you cease and desist. BROYLES: I support interdepartmental transparency one hundred percent. But this was my case four years ago, and it will remain my case. DENNIS VAN HORN: Your suspect is at the center of an on-going international investigation led by the Russian government. By that definition alone, it falls-- BROYLES: Why are they searching for him? CIA and the Russians? What value does he have to them? Who is he? DENNIS VAN HORN: According to a statement made by one of their deputy prime ministers, he illegally removed some property belonging to the Russian Federation. BROYLES: Property? DENNIS VAN HORN: A weapon? BROYLES: Is that what's killing these people? DENNIS VAN HORN: I don't know. Within the last hour this case has been kicked three floors above both our heads. BROYLES: You're a sitting member of the Senate Intelligence Committee, a former FBI agent. DENNIS VAN HORN: I'm not CIA. BROYLES: There was a time, Dennis, that you would say that as a matter of pride, not an excuse. DENNIS VAN HORN: I understand what this case means to you. But I am sorry. There is nothing I can do here. BROYLES: (stands to walk away) Please give my regards to Patricia. Cheap Motel - Unpacking (opens the doors on the back of his van and removes a large car battery and carries it into his motel room) TIMUR VASILIEV: (struggling through the door with the heavy object) Oof. (places the battery down with a half dozen others. looks around the room at some of the electronic devices he created, then leaves the room) Latchmere - Security Review OLIVIA: (overlooking shoulder of Tech) So this is all the surveillance footage from the fourth floor. Excuse me. (answers ringing cell phone) Hey. BROYLES: (on phone from airport terminal) from Where are you? OLIVIA: I'm at Latchmere Hospital just going over security footage from last night. BROYLES: I've just been informed that the suspect known to us as Tomas Koslov is wanted by the CIA and the Russian government. The CIA is now handling the case. OLIVIA: And they just expect you to hand it over? BROYLES: Yes... but I intend to do no such thing. From this point forward, don't put anything down on paper, no documentation. Anything we need to say to each other, we'll do it in person. OLIVIA: With all due respect, sir, I know that this case is important to you, but, when we break the rules, we've got you to protect us. Who's gonna protect you? I'm afraid that if you don't comply with a direct order-- BROYLES: Agent Dunham, I'm aware of the risks. SECURITY TECH: (interrupting call) Agent? OLIVIA: (to Broyles) Hang on. We might have something. (walks to monitor) SECURITY TECH: This is the adjacent hallway to the crime scene. This is twenty-three seconds before the victim was discovered. (a dark shadow transits the screen) Did you see that? OLIVIA: Yeah. A man's shadow. So can you get a better angle on his face? SECURITY TECH: Yes, this is a different angle, same hallway. We should see him head-on here. The light here would register an image. There is no face. BROYLES: (breaks the phone silence) Dunham. What is it? OLIVIA: (on phone) I think you're going to want to see this. ACT IV Walter's Lab - Russian Science (the entire team assembles in the main part of the lab. Olivia and Astrid remain silent as the team studies the security footage of the shadowy figure) WALTER: No reflections or highlights. No translucency. This is clearly its own entity. BROYLES: How is that possible? WALTER: It's possible that the technology that our Russian friend stole allows him to become this shadow. PETER: Are you suggesting that this was some sort of Russian experiment? WALTER: Because they're from the other side of the world, Peter, it is so hard to believe that they would have their own stripe of the inconceivable? Really, I'm always amazed at their advancements. Even forty years ago. You wouldn't believe what those Pinkos were up to. PETER: Russian fringe science. There's a pleasant thought. Federal Building - Elevator Lobby OFFICE AGENT: (catching-up to the boss in the elevator lobby) Agent Broyles, this just came in from D.C. Senator Van Horn's office. (hands over classified files the Senator located on the Eastern-European suspect) (later, having reviewed the files and being joined by Olivia. walking the main corridors of the government building) BROYLES: It turns out that it wasn't technology that Timur stole six years ago. He abducted his brother. OLIVIA: The cosmonaut. BROYLES: Officially, the Russian Space Agency states he died in space. He didn't. OLIVIA: Why would they say he's dead if he's not? (studies his image and file) What happened to him up there? BROYLES: According to these documents, they still don't understand. OLIVIA: Are you saying the cosmonaut's the shadow? (stops walking) BROYLES: I don't know. But what is clear is Timur took his brother from the secret quarantine facility where he was being studied. OLIVIA: Took? BROYLES: He returned from his mission in a coma. OLIVIA: And Timur's been working in a coma ward both here and in D.C. BROYLES: I think Timur's been moving his brother around from hospital to hospital and guarding him. OLIVIA: So where's his brother now? BROYLES: Presumably still at Latchmere Hospital. No bodies have been removed from the coma ward for the past two weeks. OLIVIA: Okay, well, I'll get a team together. (appraoches building exit) BROYLES: We're good. (dozens of agents wait outside with vehicles) We're ready to go there now. Walter's Lab - Hospital Link PETER: (to Astrid) So, Walter and I were discussing how radiation pertains to this formula... WALTER: (interrupts) ...Yes, which led to a theory about the shadow. Initially, (flips over chalkboard) I assumed there would be a radiation surplus in the victim from the penthouse. I was mistaken. It's not the radiation that's killing them. Quite the opposite. It's the radiation that the entity is after. ASTRID: This thing passes through victims to absorb radiation? WALTER: And disintegrates them in the process. PETER: All five of the victims were undergoing radiation treatment at the time of their deaths. WALTER: Um, except for the penthouse guy. He died of bad luck. PETER: The day that he visited Latchmere General, he took a cross-country flight in a window seat. 30,000 feet closer to the Sun. It's like getting a big fat head X-ray. ASTRID: So this thing followed him from the hospital? I'm not gonna sleep for weeks. Latchmere Hospital - Rounds NURSE MAXINE: (leaves a radiology room and moves to the coma ward. lights and monitors go dark) I'll go check the patients. NURSE DARLA: Okay. (answers phone) Coma ward. (looks around) Yeah, the lights and all the security monitors are down. We're going to backup power. (listens) Okay. NURSE MAXINE: Tomas. (startled) What are you doing here? It's not your shift. TIMUR VASILIEV: It's hard to explain. I have to disconnect the patient. I need it to confuse the monitors. I can't let them see me take him. Maxine, I wish you hadn't seen me here. (the tactical team charges into the coma ward) OLIVIA: (to nurse) Are all the patients accounted for? BROYLES: Are they accounted for? NURSE DARLA: Yes! Every bed. But, Maxine, she came in here a few minutes ago. OLIVIA: (draws weapon at closed curtain) He swapped her for his brother. NURSE DARLA: (about Maxine) She's been sedated. ACT V Walter's Lab - Space Shadow (Walter moves from one chalkboard to another, focused on advanced microbiology, as a loud aria from an opera blasts the room. Peter and Astrid try to stay out of the way as they watch the science maestro orchestrate the complex formula. the team assembles) OLIVIA: (entering the lab with Broyles) Hey! PETER: Hey. OLIVIA: How long has he been at it like this? PETER: Three hours. WALTER: (as Astrid silences the music) Don't touch! Don't touch! (unaware he had company) Olivia? Agent Broyles. What a pleasant surprise. (to Astrid) Could you get us some licorice, please, dear? BROYLES: Doctor Bishop. As unlikely as it seems, is it possible that this cosmonaut somehow is our killer? WALTER: It wasn't the cosmonaut. But it could be something inside him. It's possible that, while in outer space, the cosmonaut took a spacewalk and brought something back with him. An organism capable of projecting itself without ever really leaving its host. BROYLES: I'm not following. WALTER: It's like when a ventriloquist throws his voice. The organism can project another version of itself, what we perceive as the shadow, without ever really leaving the cosmonaut's body. Now I have to get back to her. BROYLES: Doctor Bishop. We have a phone number for Timur Vasiliev based on his employment records. We can leave a voice mail message for him and hope that at some point he retrieves it. Can we tell him that we can solve the formula? OLIVIA: Walter? (calmly) Can we? WALTER: Yes. I can dominate her, Agent Broyles. But first I need something from home. (walks away) Vasiliev Motel Room - FBI Calling (Aleks is strapped to a gurney as Timur moves around the room and electrical equipment sustaining his brother) MESSAGE RECORDER: You have two new messages. Message received 3:14 P.M. JERRY LARSEN: Hi, this is Jerry Larsen again from Human Resources at Hartswell Medical Center. We've looked over your résumé, and, boy, it's really something else. I think there's a position here for you. TIMUR VASILIEV: (in Russian) We're going to have a new home, brother. (writes a note) JERRY LARSEN: Call me when you get to town. We'll show you around Minneapolis. Thanks again now. MESSAGE RECORDER: You have one new message. Message received 6:45 P.M. BROYLES: This is Special Agent Broyles from the FBI. I'm the agent you spoke with four years ago. I have information about the formula for you. Call me at 617-555-0118. TIMUR VASILIEV: (in Russian as the medical monitor activates. hooks jumper cables to the heavy duty batteries) This is our only way to contain the shadow. Forgive me Aleks. Forgive me. You can't give in. (the shadow entity begins to rise from Aleks' restrained body) You are stronger. I'm sorry this hurts. (increases electrical charge) Fight I tell you! I need to use more current. It's getting stronger. (the shadow recedes into the cosmonaut. his brother approaches) Aleks... (the shadow starts to rise again and Timur delivers another powerful charge) ALEKS VASILIEV: (pained in Russian) ... Stop it! Enough! I'm begging you! (as the shadow entity is recaptured) Please... TIMUR VASILIEV: (in Russian as the medical equipment flatlines): You have to live. Aleks. You have to live. Live! (as his brother's vital signs return) We'll show them. (exasperated. delighted) Bishop House - Modeling Equipment WALTER: (walks into the dark house and finds a light) I've been thinking too linearly. Deductive. Restrictive. I must expand my thinking. PETER: (follows to the storage area and turns another light on) If you're looking for your acid tabs, Walter, don't bother. I threw 'em out. WALTER: (selects a large cardboard box from among the other boxes, removes the lid) No, son, this is not a job for the purple blotter. The right tool for this job... is Tinker Toys. (removes a container of the children's building game) Walter's Lab - First Contact ASTRID: (types at her keyboard. checks phone mapping on monitor. to Olivia) Okay. All he has to do is call in, and we can trace it. OLIVIA: (approaches Broyles. privately) I've been wanting to ask you something. Why this one? Why is this case so important to you? BROYLES: (earnestly. quiet) Four years ago, when this case happened, it was at a moment in time that Fringe Division had fallen out of favor. The government was siphoning money away from us for things that had more... public results. But at a certain point, I stopped caring about my profile or promotions. I just wanted to make the world a safer place. Anyway... I became obsessed with this case. And for my wife... it was the straw that broke the camel's back. It ended our marriage. I took this job to make the world a safer place for my family. Instead, I lost them. WALTER: (at home standing at a large table covered with hundreds of assembled Tinker Toys. to Peter) That's it. Physical representation of the formula. (looks closer, inspecting a section of the bottom assembly) PETER: Something wrong? WALTER: Could you hold that end, please, Peter? (they separate one half from the other) Oh, no. (about a snag in structure) TIMUR VASILIEV: (in Russian to his comatose brother in the motel) I know Aleks, I'm tired of running too. ASTRID: (as phone rings in the lab) That's him. BROYLES: (to Olivia) Call Doctor Bishop. (on phone) This is Agent Broyles. TIMUR VASILIEV: (on phone) I saw you in the hospital. BROYLES: (on phone) I thought you might have. TIMUR VASILIEV: (on phone) In your message, you said you had new information about the formula. BROYLES: (on phone) That's right. TIMUR VASILIEV: (on phone) Have you solved it this time? OLIVIA: (calls Peter at home) Peter, we've got Timur on the line. I need Walter. PETER: (on phone) He's right here. Hold on a sec. It's Olivia. WALTER: (on phone) Hello, Agent Dunham. OLIVIA: (on phone) Walter, have you solved the formula? WALTER: (on phone) Yes... but it's bad news, unfortunately. TIMUR VASILIEV: (on phone. warning) I know, like last time, you are tapping the line. You need sixty seconds. I'm giving you ten before I hang up. Don't make the same mistake again. WALTER: (on phone to Olivia) I believe the Russians have tried to remove the organism from the cosmonaut -- they couldn't. It is not possible. The two have become one. Bonded at a molecular level. They can't be separated. You can't kill the organism without killing them both. TIMUR VASILIEV: (on phone) Agent. I'm going to hang up now. BROYLES: (after listening to Walter, on phone to Vasiliev) We have the answer, Timur. But I don't think it's the one you want to hear. I'm afraid your brother and whatever's inside of him have become one and the same. But the people I work with, if anyone can help your brother, they can. But we'll need to see your brother. Timur? TIMUR VASILIEV: (after sitting down. disappointed. on phone) I don't want him harmed. OLIVIA: (whispers to Broyles) Just ten more seconds. BROYLES: (on phone) Tell me where you are, Timur. TIMUR VASILIEV: (on phone) I have managed to keep it at bay. He's not going to hurt anyone else. For now. BROYLES: (on phone) We'll take care of him. I want this to end as much as you do. But you've got to tell me where you are, Timur. You can trust us. (silence) Timur? Timur? (during the silence, the shadow entity escapes captivity. the oscillating fan behind Timur's chair returns to his shoulder. Timur starts to turn to dust in the wind. The shadow leaves the motel room for the parking lot) ACT VI Vasiliev Motel - The Shadow Man ASTRID: (looking at her phone trace) I've got him. His line's still open. BROYLES: Start triangulating the position. BROYLES: (approaches the motel and parks near the room. to Olivia as they draw weapons and move to investigate) Van door's open. He's moving his brother. (opens sidedoor and looks at the motionless cosmonaut strapped to a gurney. enters motel room with Olivia and finds half the remains of Timur perched in an armchair) PETER: (Peter arrives with Walter and parks near Broyles vehicles. offers to help Walter with his body armor after they get out of the vehicle) Hold on, let me help you with that. WALTER: (enteres the van with the cosmonaut and begins to diagnose) Pupils dilated. His breathing's normal. For a coma. PETER: What's with all these jumper cables? WALTER: Agent Broyles said that Timur was certain he could contain it. Perhaps so by administering electric shocks, distressing the cosmonaut. OLIVIA: But it didn't work. WALTER: Hmm? OLIVIA: It killed Timur. BROYLES: Doctor Bishop, how will you contain it before it kills again? WALTER: I imagine we would need a lead case for starters, big enough for his entire body. (checks gauge that measures radiation. reading is Zero) Oh, no. OLIVIA: What's wrong? WALTER: Before we attempt anything, we have to wait until the shadow returns to the cosmonaut. There's no radiation. Which means the organism is here, but it's already projected the shadow elsewhere. PETER: Walter, you said that Timur could contain it by distressing the host. Do you think you could draw the shadow back doing the same thing? OLIVIA: Walter? Is that possible? WALTER: I don't know. I don't know how it behaves. PETER: But it could work. Since they're connected. WALTER: (frustrated) I don't know! Theoretically, yes. If you hurt the host, you hurt the organism. OLIVIA: Walter, it's out there now. Do you think you could try? WALTER: (calmer) Yes. Yes. Yes. (a young girl watches TV alone in a nearby motel room. the screen flickers momentarily) (cartoon meanies on TV): He doesn't belong, we don't want his kind, get rid of him. (cartoon cutie on TV): I may have a different color, but I'm still alive in my... (the shadow lurks in the dark closet across from the young girl) OLIVIA: Walter? WALTER: (hurrying) This equipment, it's in Russian. (the young girl screams from the motel room) BROYLES: (moves next to the cosmonaut) Stand back! (fires his pistol into Aleks head) MOM: (running from the shower towards her daughter's screams) Tara! Hey, what's wrong? What happened? (her daughter sits motionless, as if dusted) Hey. Tara. TARA: (profoundly intimidated) There was a man. A shadow man. He disappeared. Diane's House - Case Closed DIANE: (answers the mid-evening knock at her front door) Phillip. BROYLES: (poilitely) Hi. DIANE: The kids aren't here. They--they went over to Sadie's. BROYLES: Actually, I came to talk to you. I just wanted to tell you that... ROB: (approaches from an interior room) Hey, Phil. BROYLES: Hey, Rob. (rob walks back) I closed that case. The one four years ago. DIANE: Hmm. I'm happy for you. (reflective) I mean that. BROYLES: Thank you. DIANE: (politely) Do you want to come in? Have some dinner with us? BROYLES: No. I, um -- I'll let you get back to your dinner. (bittersweet)Good night, Diane. DIANE: Good night, Phillip. CIA MAN: (from nearby in the shadows) Agent Broyles. You got a real friend in Senator Van Horn. BROYLES: (walks toward the man) Is that so? CIA MAN: When the CIA says, cease and desist, we kind of mean it. A person could get into a lot of trouble. BROYLES: I guess I should thank Senator Van Horn then. CIA MAN: (candidly) Understatement. So, this thing, there isn't going to be any report. Right? (he sees that Broyles will remain tight-lipped, he turns and starts to walk away) BROYLES: Hey. (calling after the man) What did you guys do with him, the cosmonaut? CIA MAN: We had no choice. Once he started breathing again. (looks up into the night sky) (Broyles studies the night sky too, then watches as the man walks to his car, then drives off) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Episodes